This is how it ends?
by drschool08
Summary: Proposed season finale for the coven story line.


American Horror Story: The Coven

**This is how it ends?**

Axeman laid there being stabbed repeatedly. Thinking was becoming harder and harder, his body filling with blood. This is how he died the first time. How could he let this happen again? Madison, Queenie, Zoe, and Misty stabbing him with no end in sight.

Cordelia shouted, "Girls! Enough!"

"Up to your rooms, tests begin Saturday to find our next Supreme."

Saturday

The girls sat lined up on the couch, each of them thinking how they were rightfully the next Supreme. Cordelia and Myrtle stood before the girls across from the couch. Cordelia said "ladies, it is time that we find out who our next supreme is. This coven needs its leader more than ever. Now stand. It is time to start the test." Madison lined first and Queenie right next, then Zoe and Misty. Kyle sat in the corner watching, ready to project Zoe from any harm. Madison looked at the others and told them not to hold their breath. She knew she was the next supreme. She's already lit objects on fire, teleported to different spaces, control others with her mind, and move objects with her mind. There were only three more tasks she needed to prove. Queenie snickered; little did Madison know that Queenie was right behind her with the total acts performed. No one else knew that just a few days ago, Queenie had recently performed Vitalum Vitalis and Descensum.

First task of the day was Telekinesis. Drinking glasses lined up on the table for them. One by one the glasses started flying. Madison, Zoe, Queenie, and Misty had no problems. One by one the tasks take place they finally get to more difficult tests, Descensum. Queenie first as she has been before and returns to her old job. Still a long line of people wanting chicken are there to meet her. Some yell at her for how long she is taking. She goes to get someone's order and returns to the normal life where Cordelia is waiting for her. Madison was next. She laid down began the chant. The girls stood around Madison's body confused as to why it was taking so her long. Did she get lost in time? Madison was in the coven. Confused by this she looked around. Out of all the places she had been in her life why the coven? Why not one of her acting gigs? And there he was. There was Axeman waiting for her. She was startled and ported around the main level of the house to get away from him. Madison pulled for a knife but missed. She ran around a corner and was met by his axe.

Was she dead? Queenie and Misty begin Vitalum Vitalis. If she was dying they would be able to save her. Queen and Misty have both brought people back from the dead. The girls horrified by what was happening but it wasn't working. Myrtle took them to another room, they had to move on. They knew one of the consequences to the Seven Wonders was death but they didn't want to believe it. Zoe was to perform Descensum now. She sat down and started to think. Before she knew it, she was back when she didn't know how to use to her powers. Back when her boyfriends were dropping like flies when they became intimate. Zoe didn't want to go back to this. She closed her eyes and started to chant. Five minutes to her was 40minutes in the real world. She took a deep breath and was back in the coven. Misty was next. Still taken by what had just happened she sat down and started the chant. She was back in the olden days. When witches were a sin and she was on the stake to be burned again. She started to panic trying to get back and out of her personal hell. She was not going to burn again. She just wouldn't have it. How does she get back? Time is flying and she isn't moving. A man condemned her and told her if she is a witch she'll get out of it. It was happening again. In a blink of the eye, she was on fire again. Burning at the stake, this was the end of her attempt to become supreme. The girls had a full day of tests and it was well into Sunday. Everyone was tired so the four remaining women, Queenie, Zoe, Cordelia, and Myrtle when to bed. Cordelia had a hard time sleeping and moved to the kitchen. Making herself a pot of tea, she had a feeling she wasn't alone.

"I knew you'd be back" Fiona walks through the kitchen up to Cordelia. "You just can't let go of being supreme can you. I told the girls you were gator food hoping give our relationship one last try. We could finally run the coven as family. Please Fiona, for once put someone before yourself" Fiona laughs "Stupid girl. The coven is dead because of you and your failure. I came back for my mother's necklace." Cordelia threw the necklace at Fiona "take your necklace and leave before everyone comes down and finishes you. I never want to see your face again." Fiona looked down at her daughter and laughed again "there surly won't be a next time" and continued out of the house.

As Fiona walked down the sidewalk into the night, large black vans rounded the corner in high speed. The van doors flew open showing men in all black military gear slowly walking into the house and closing the door silently. As Fiona laid in bed thinking of what tomorrow will bring her she laughed. It was so easy to call the European partners of Delphi Trust and explains to them how the coven was responsible for their board of directors being killed and their company failing.

Morning came and it was time for Fiona's flight. She was smiling has she boarded the plane. Fiona laughed and talked to the flight attendants and enjoyed several drinks. The happiness quickly faded as she wakes up in the middle of her long flight and coughs uncontrollably. She's offered a drink and as she grabs for it, she notices blood in her hand and begins to cry.


End file.
